


Don't Stop Running

by KPenDragon



Series: Creed Family writings [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPenDragon/pseuds/KPenDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blink remembers the paths she's taken to get where she is now. She remembers the loved ones she's lost, who've sacrificed themselves to help her get here. She remembers to never stop running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Running

**Author's Note:**

> DoFP Creed Family drabble I wrote after seeing the movie at like…midnight/1 am. It sorta isn’t my best…there’s a reason why I don’t write in first person…but I kinda like it....like a lot. I pulled personal head canons (mostly Birdy) and some comic stuff (AoA Sabretoothness; Genosha), but it fits with what the story gave I guess more or less. 

My first memories aren’t all that special. I grew up in what may have been the last piece of modern suburbia for all I know. The war outside my doorstep didn’t seem like a big deal; my parents never brought it up around me, there wasn’t any need. We were a normal family. I was a happy healthy perfectly normal little girl for the first 10 years of my life. Then, I turned pink.

My parents fought then, and I knew it was about me. At first they tried to hide it, but in the end it didn’t matter. They couldn’t hide my new appearance, and keeping me inside made the neighbors suspicious. It didn’t matter that i was still me, that i was still their little girl who loved ballet and watercolor art. All that mattered was that i was now pink, that i was different, that i was a mutant.

I remember the night the Sentinels attacked. My mother grabbed my hand and dragged me outside as one of the robots tore the roof off of what had once been my room. I don’t know what happened to my father, I don’t want to really. Looking back I still don’t know if she was trying to drag me away from the danger or to it, I used to lie awake debating that. I usually think she was trying to save me, because when we got separated, I remember hearing her yelling to me,

"Don’t stop running Clarice!!"

That was the last time I ever saw my mother. But it was the first time I saw them.

Sentinels had attacked the town I lived in, but others attacked them back. They called themselves “Xmen” and as I went running for cover that night under a swing set slide, I saw them fighting. It was hours before the last bot fell, their team broken and battered. But that’s when he found me.

Victor Creed. He spotted me hiding under my slide as he was rooting through debris. From the looks of him, he was a terrifying sight to behold, especially after I’d watched he and the others tear through the Sentinels. But when his eyes lit upon me, he wasn’t any sort of a beast.

"Well hey there pup," he crouched to be more on my level, "What you think yer doin out here?"

"Hey Creed hurry up!" someone yelled from somewhere else, "We needed to be out of here 15 minutes ago!"

"Hold yer horses Logan!" he snapped back, but when he looked back to me he softened again, "Hear that pup, our ride’s leaving," he held out a hand to me, "What’s say I take you out of this place, hu?"

That was all the coaxing I really needed. The moment I was out from my shelter and felt his hand in mine I started crying. He didn’t push me away though, he just held me close, letting me cry against his chest. He stroked my hair and back softly, trying to comfort me as I sobbed.

"Shhh, it’s alright now, you’re gonna be safe, I promise."

"Creed!" the gruff voice came again, closer now; it’s owner having climbed over a pile of wreckage to get to us. "What’s taking you so long…"

He turned, letting the other see me, but still holding me close and protectively. I buried my face against him more, trying to hide away; that just made him hold me closer.

"I found somebody’s kid Logan. We can’t leave her here."

They didn’t. Along with a handful of other survivors they took us to a remote island they called “Genosha” where a few mutants congregated. They thought it would be a safe enough haven, the ocean deterring the Sentinels from going too far from the safety of the shore. And it was, for a time.

I was placed with the other orphans at first, but I just shut down around people. Then Mr Creed came to see me, and I never went back. He was the only person I trusted for the longest time. A lot of people thought it was funny actually, and I didn’t know why for the longest time. Apparently he used to be an assassin for hire before the war, he and Ms Birdy. I never saw him like that, and honestly I never will. He saved me that day, and he never tried to change me or say I was “wrong”. He just loved me as I was.

And then there was Ms Birdy. As I said, she used to be an assassin I guess. All I know is that they went far back, but were pretty close. When Mr Creed had to leave in missions, I was left with Ms Birdy. She loved me too, after a while. I remember our first night alone, Mr Creed was sent out on a mission, and I cried the whole night because of a nightmare. Most people would tell a kid doing that to just go back to sleep, but Ms Birdy stayed up with me. Usually she was a tough lady, but with me she was soft and gentle. She helped me feel better, letting me sleep with her on her cot, even though she should have been working or something. We just laid there, she stroking my hair soothingly.

"I miss Mr Creed," I sobbed at one point.

"I know baby girl," she whispered, not missing a beat as she stroked, "Me too."

He came back one time finding us like that. From then on the three of us slept together. I guess that was the moment we became a family.

Genosha eventually fell. I was nearing 16 when the Sentinels came, raining fire down on our heads. Mr Creed was out on a mission; most of the Xmen were. Ms Birdy was running guns to anyone who could fire straight, I was tasked with getting as many children and civilians out if harms way as I could. I didn’t want to leave her though, I couldn’t. I’d lost one mother in a Sentinel attack, I couldn’t bear to loose another.

"We have to go!" I yelled to her over an explosion.

"You go I’ll cover you!" she yelled over her shoulder, locking back some sort of rocket launcher.

"Not without you!!"

Another explosion rocked the ground below our feet. She looked back at me, a sad smile in her eyes.

"One of us needs to keep him in check. Run baby girl, run and don’t you stop until you see the sunrise."

And that was the last I saw of her. A Sentinel burst through what was left of the door we had been guarding, and she left her weapon fire. I had to port away to avoid being caught in the crossfire. When the fighting had ceased, and the flames died down, I went back to search for her, for anyone, but mostly her. She was burnt and broken, her mental glamour finally gone forever to show her true looks. I knelt beside her, head board, trying so hard not to cry. This was a war, people died in wars, it was a fact.

"Birdy! Clarice!"

I looked up at hearing that voice. Running through the wreckage not far from where I was, I could see the returning Xmen. Mr Creed was leading. Without thinking I was on my feet; the second he saw me he ran to me. I threw myself into his protective arms, desperate to feel even an ounce of false safety. And I cried. I cried for everyone we had lost, the home we had lost, but most of all I cried for us.

"Shh I got you pup," I felt more than heard him say into my hair after he kissed my head. I knew he’d seen her body the second after he had me; I could feel the shutter in his chest as he tried to hold back the tears.

"I got you too," I whispered back.

We never kept a permanent base after that. I stayed with Mr Creed; where he went I went. My ability to teleport became more sharpened and honed so it could be useful; Mr Creed also took it upon himself to teach me how to fight. We still shared a cot when we slept though, even though it felt colder without Ms Birdy there. I remember people who knew him before saying they were amazed that I could keep him so under control, but honestly he kept me together, no matter how many times he called me his “saving grace”.

The Professor was taken at one point. We were sent in to an extermination camp to rescue him, along with a handful of others. In the end we achieved our goal, but at a great cost.

I still remember Mr Creed fighting off the stalker drones, the smaller Sentinels built more specifically to deal with feral mutants like himself. We were so close to escaping; the complex was going into lock down, Colossus had the blast door wedged open as our team and a few liberated prisoners ran out. I tried to get him to leave with me, I couldn’t just abandon him too.

"We can’t keep this up much longer Mr Creed!"

"Then don’t. I got your back pup, high tail your ass out of here!"

"Not without you!"

The alarms sounded again; I could the blast door creak as it tried to close on Colossus.

"You don’t have time to be stubborn pup!" he snapped at me, "Give me the C4 and get out."

"But Mr Creed!"

"No buts!" he snatched the explosives I had with me as our backup plan if we had been unable to reach the Professor. "Don’t stop running no matter what you hear."

He clicked the trigger on; there was no stopping this bomb now.

"I’m counting on you pup."

He grinned and them he ran into the pack of stalkers head on. I cried out, but there was nothing I could do. I ran for the blast door so Colossus could release it; and I still ran. I ran out of the building warning the others to run. I didn’t stop until after the explosion had subsided.

He was gone then. We couldn’t afford to go look for him, even on the slim chance he did survive. If he had, he’d be dead now as it is, after the Sentinels figured out his self healing. They haven’t shown that ability yet, so we think he died on the explosion… I hope he didn’t suffer.

Life went on though; he was counting on me to finish what he had started. One way or another we’ll find a way to stop the Sentinels once and for all. That’s why I stayed with Kitty and Bishop’s group. We’re not a bad team, and no one denies that we’re dedicated. We always run though I notice…

"They’re here!" I hear Warpath shout from his perch, "Sentinels! A dozen carriers!"

We can’t run this time, the Professor needs more time.

I’m tired of running anyways.


End file.
